JP2001-223016A, JP2001-210347A, JP2001-27403A, JP2000-63104A, Tokkai Hei 8-189380, Tokkai Hei 8-188784, Tokkai Hei 8-2901, Tokkai Hei 7-172802, and Tokkai Hei 7-103090, published by the Japan Patent Office, are known in relation to a fuel reforming device which extracts hydrogen from hydrocarbon fuel such as gasoline or methanol in order to operate a fuel cell system.